Save the Last Dance
by CameraKutie
Summary: Sakura's mother and brother dies and she is forced to move with her father, in Hong Kong! What happens when she meets a boy named Syaoran? Will sparks fly? What happens when she befriends Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran? *Last and final chapter is up*
1. Sakura in Hong Kong?!

Save the Last Dance - Cardcaptor Sakura Version  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone! I'm sorry if anyone was beginning to read the original one I had, but it just had my Author's Notes downloaded. My computer wasn't functioning well. Anyway, Thank you for attempting to read my fanfiction, This is my first "Posted" fanfiction, so, don't blame me if it sucks, ok? Well, I see this in every fanfiction, and everyone may groan at this, but it's so that I don't end up being broke for the rest of my life (he.....he....he......) Ok:  
I do not own CLAMP,  
I am not any part of CLAMP,  
I do not own any characters of CCS (Even though my friends call me Sakra for looking like her and acting like her..........)  
I do not own any of these music I will be putting in the fanfiction (You'll see.........),  
I am a normal, twelve year old girl.  
Ok, on with the fanfic! Everyone is............ 15 years old.  
  
"-------" = Talking  
'--------' = Thinking  
"------" = Music!  
*~*FB*~* = Flashback  
~*~EFB~*~ = End of Flashback  
  
15-year-old Sakura Kinomoto leaned against the railing of the fairy that was about to reach it's destination, Hong Kong. She sighed as the captain spoke on the intercom for everyone to gather their things because they would be porting to the harbor very soon. Sakura stood up completely and began walking to her seat. She went into the storage place above her seat and got her only bag. As she sat down she let one tear fall as she remembered the reason why she had to leave her home..............  
  
*~*FB*~*  
  
"But mom! You have to come! This is one of my most important days in my life you have to be there! This is my first time on a platform, I'm following in your footsteps!" Sakura exclaimed as she chased her mother around her office.  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this, I have to get the line finished, theres a demand of more orders, and Sakuya called in sick of all days........ But I'll try to make it." Nadeshiko explained while kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Sakura looked out into the audience looking for her mother, brother, and Yukito. She didn't see any of them. She continued looking back and forth.  
"SAKURA!" Someone exclaimed outside in the audience. Sakura looked towards that voice and found her friends Rika and Naoko.  
'At least somebody I know came.' She thought.  
"Excuse me, are you Kinomoto Sakura?" Asked someone behind her.  
"Yes." Sakura answered turning around.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother, brother, and his friend was in a car crash." He told her.  
"Oh my god! Are they ok?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"I'm sorry, they didn't make it. They were hit by a coal truck and was crushed under it." He answered.  
"You're lying! This isn't a funny joke!" Sakura screamed at him.  
I wish I were lying," Sakura fell to the floor. "I'm sorry.........."  
  
~*~EFB~*~  
  
The boat ported to Hong Kong and stopped at the harbor. Sakura sighed again and got up with her bag slung over her neck. She walked to where she entered and met a stuwerdist. She gave her her passaport. The stuwardist looked through the passaport and handed it back.  
"Welcome to Hong Kong Miss Kinomoto." The stewardist said cheerfully.  
"Thank you." Sakura walked onto the harbor to find her father.  
"Sakura!" He exclaimed.  
"Hello father." She answered dully.  
"Well, do we have anything we need to get?" Her father asked.  
"No, I sold everything in Japan, I have enough money to get new clothes." Sakura answered.  
"Ok, well, lets go." Fujitaka led her to his car and drove her to their new home. When they got there he showed her around.  
"Where do I sleep?" Sakura asked.  
"Over here." Fujiaka pointed to the couch. "Now, it may be old, but the matress is new." Fujitaka tried to pull out the matress, but couldn't. "I'm gonna fix that. I didn't get a chance to fix up your room. He opened one door but the other was jammed. "I'm gonna fix that too. So, are you hungary?"  
"No, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." Sakura answered while going into the bathroom to get ready.  
"Ok, Goodnight, school starts tomorrow at 7:55!" Fujitaka told her as he walked into his room and went to sleep.  
  
*Scenes from the next chapter*  
  
"Class, we have a new student, Sakura Kinomoto." The teacher said. "Sakura, You'll be sitting next to Tomoyo Daidoji. Tomoyo, raise your hand."  
Sakura saw a girl with grayish-lavender hair and violet eyes raise her hand. Sakura walked over and sat in the seat next to the girl. The teacher went back to what they were learning.  
"Ok, so, in 1856, slaves in America were running away, why is that?" The teacher saw a boy raising his hand. "Yamazaki."  
"Did you know, that if slaves didn't do what they were told, they would be wipped by......... Ow! Chiharu!" Yamazaki exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Yamazaki, but I don't think Chiharu wipped the slaves in 1856. Any other people know the answer?" The teacher then saw a boy with brown hair and Amber eyes raise his hand. "Syaoran."  
"The slaves were running away because they had been slaves for over 200 years and were sick of the treatment." Syaoran answered.  
"Thats good Syaoran, but there's another thing also." The teacher saw Sakura raise her hand.  
"Kinomoto Sakura."  
"The slaves were also running away for freedom and rights." Sakura answered.  
"Yes, that is the other reason." The teacher answered cheerfully. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was staring at her but quikly moved his attention to the teacher, blushing (AN: I can just see that!)  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you for reading, I'll try to right as many chapters as I can. Ja ne!  
-ClowCardMystery 


	2. Sakura's first day of School

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Chapter two? I just wrote one today! Well, I'm trying to complete this one so that people won't go like "What happened?" or "Why aren't you writing anymore?!" So, I'm writing as much as possible. It's monday but it's a holiday (Teacher's inservice day........), so, I'm doing as much as I can. K? I dedicate this chapter to these people: (I have nicknames for them.)  
Leonna (Ruby)  
Amanda (Julie)  
Danielle (Serena)  
Bryan (Eli)  
Megan (Madison)  
Steven (Spinner)  
Stefanie (Layla)  
Audrey (Aud)  
  
Ok? Hope you like this chapter! Ja!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura walked out of her class to her locker. She set down her backpack next to her while she was putting books in and putting books out. But what she hadn't noticed was someone swiped her backpack. When Sakura looked down, she couldn't find her back pack. Then she heard someone talk to her.  
"That's how we give to charity around here." A girl with black hair and red eyes said handing Sakura's backpackto her.  
"Thanks." Sakura answered.  
"Don't put your crap on the floor." The girl said going into her locker. Sakura went back to her locker, then turned again.  
"I'm........." The girl wasn't there anymore. Sakura just smiled and headed for the cafeteria.  
Sakura got her lunch but couldn't find a place to sit. So, Sakura just went over to a table. Then this guy turned around and started talking to her about math (Which is not her favorate subject).  
"A+B-CB=AC, do you have it Sakuya?" The boy asked.  
"It's Sakura." Sakura answered.  
"Ya, it's Sakura, you finished?" Sakura looked up to see the girl that she saw in the hall.  
"Yes." Sakura got up and began walking with The girl. "Thank you, so much."  
"No problem. You need to watch where you sit, and it's Meiling." Meilin answered giggling. "Why don't you sit with me and my group?"  
"Ok. Thanks." Sakura dumped her food. They walked over to a table under a window. Sakura saw somw familiar faces.  
"Everyone, this is Sakura Kinomoto, she just moved here." Meilin said.  
"Oh, ya, Sakura you sit next to me in history, I'm Tomoyo Daidoji. You can call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo answered shaking Sakura's hand.  
"Sakura, this is Eriol Hirigzawa, Tomoyo's boyfriend............" Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.  
"You can call me Eriol." Eriol answered, shaking Sakura's hand.  
"And this is Syaoran Li." Meilin pointed to Syaoran. "He's my cousin."  
"Hi." Sakura said lightly.  
"Hi." Syaoran answered, as you can see a little blush on his cheeks. "You can call me Syaoran."  
"Ok, thank you." Sakura began blushing also. Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran got evil smirks on their face, then went back to normal.  
"Anyway, you all are going to Ying Fa's tonite, right?" Eriol asked.  
"Ya!" Everyonecheered.  
"Hoe.. Ying Fa? What's that?" Sakura asked.  
"It's a nightclub we go to. It means 'Cherry Blossoms', wanna go?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Ok." Sakura answered.  
"Ok, I'll make you an outfit for you to wear, meet us at Meilin's house, you'll change there, and we'll head off." Tomoyo said. "Meilin, give her your address."  
"Ok." Meilin wrote down her address and phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Sakura. "If you get lost, Call me up and I'll help you out."  
"Thanks." Sakura said.  
"Oh hohohohohoho! Now I need a pencil, a piece f paper, and I need to get it done by eight. Ok, it's eleven, I'll design the dress, we get out at 1:30 pm, that gives me only six hours and thirty minute! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Tomoyo said panicking as she paced through her back pack and got the paper and pencilshe needed as everyonr, sweatdropped. Then the bell rang.  
"Ok, I'll see you guys at 7:30 pm?" Sakura asked.  
"Ya! 7:30's good! Bye!" Meilin screamed as she waved goodbye to Sakura.  
"Bye." Sakura smiled as she skipped to her next class.  
In Sakura's last period, She ran into Meilin and Tomoyo. The period was P.E. And they were getting into their gym clothes.  
"Sakura!" They exclaimed hugging her.  
"Hey guys." Sakura answered, hugging them back.  
"Hey, idn't Eriol and Syaoran in this period too?" Tomoyo asked, saying "Syaoran" in a teasing way while winking at Meilin.  
"Ya, Sakura, do you like Syaoran? Like-Like?" Meilin asked.  
"Uh, um, uh, um, he he, funny you say that..........." Sakura stuttered.  
"Don't worry, we won't tell." Meilin told her, giving her a pinky swear. Sakura smiled. "Ok, we better go into the gym and see Eriol and Syaoran!"  
"Hoe............ Why did I tell you anything?" Complained Sakura, walking into the gym.  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed as she quickly ran up to him and kissed him.  
"Tomoyo! Retain yourself!" Sakura screamed and Tomoyo went back to them. Suddenly, Syaoran started cracking up.  
"What?" Eriol asked.  
"Y-y-You h-h-have, lipstick, on your lips!" Syaoran fell on the floor laughing, but sudenly found Sakura and Meilin in front of him with a lipstick. "What are you gonna do to me?"  
Sakura and Meilin put on pink and red lipstick and started kissing Syaoran face. When Syaoran stood back up, Eriol was laughing. Syaoran had more pink lipstick on him then red, and his blush blended in with the red lipstick in his face.  
"That is what I call 'getting it with the ladies'." Eriol said cracking up. Syaoran reached into his pockets.  
"Ok, I'll be right back and show the guys what you dressed up like when you were younger." Syaoran got up but Eriol stopped him.  
"Ok, ok, ok." Eriol said, taking the pictures."But I have pictures of you making out with your pillow."  
  
Scenes from the next chapter:  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin walk into the nightclub. Eriol looks up and sees Tomoyo and smiles.  
"Syaoran, look at your cherry blossom." Eriol wispered to Syaoran. Syaoran looks up at Sakura in shock.  
"S-S-Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I forgot about what I wrote in the 'previews for this chapter', but I totally forgot, and I didn't think of anything to be a debate. Well, I promise this preview will be completely in the next chapter. Ja ne!  
  
- ClowCardMystery 


	3. The Nightclub

Authors Notes: Hello all! Everyone that asked me to comtinue, I am. I was either way. Anyway, this one is going to have some embarrassing moment for our cute little Syaoran. (*wink*) Thank you everyone for the reviews! I liked them so much! Ok, enough talk, everyone's dying, on with the fanfiction!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked down the street of huge houses. She looked at the piece of paper wondering if she had read the paper correctly. But, sure enough, she was ing the right street. She stopped in front of the house that had the correct number and gasped. It was HUGE! She rang the doorbell to see if this was some kind of prank.  
"Yes?" Asked someone on the intercom.  
"Hello, is Meiling Li here, she is expecting me." Sakura answered.  
"Your name?"  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Ah, yes, please wait one moment.............." Suddenly, the huge gates opened for Sakura to walk through. As soon as Sakura got to the front of the house, she heard her name being called.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling screamed at the door. Sakura looked at what the two were wearing and wondered what she would be wearing.  
Tomoyo was wearing Leather shorts with blue violets going like vines going up. Tomoyo's shirt was a very short, (Like, an inch and a half above her belly button.......) glittery, and blue. Her shoes were platforms with blue glitter to match her shirt. Tomoyo put her hair up in a bun but had blue streaks in it. She wore blue lipgloss, (Baby blue, not too dark) wore blue eyeshadow, and had body glitter on her face, arms, and legs.  
Meilin was wearing leather pants with flames going up. Her shirt was black, very tight, short (Showed her belly button), and also had flames going up. Her hair were in two buns (like in the show) that were held up by red rybons. Meilin's black boots went knee high. She had on red lipstick, red eyeshadow, and red body glitter.  
"Come on! The guys already left and it's 20 minutes before the club opens!" Tomoyo exclaimed grabbing Sakura's hand.  
"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~* 20 minutes later *~*  
  
"Ok Sakura, here is your id........." Meilin said, passing it to Sakura.  
"Thank you.............. Hoe?" Sakura whined.  
"What?" Meilin and Tomoyo asked.  
"She's fat." Sakura answered.  
"She's 19, come on girl, I don't have all night." Meilin said grabbing Sakura's hand.  
  
#*# In the club *#*  
  
"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason,  
but your love keeps on coming comin like a thunder bolt,  
Well, come here a little closer,  
Cause I wanna see you baby rick us up........."  
"Syaoran, I'm gonna ask you a question, do you like Sakura?" Eriol asked looking at Syaoran who looked very bored, but, disapointed. The girls were supposed to be there ten minutes ago.  
"What? No, no!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
Eriol began laughing. "You do!"  
"No I don't!" Syaoran lied.  
"Don't lie, be honest, you like her." Eriol said. Syaoran remained quiet and sat down.  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin walk into the nightclub. Eriol looks up and sees Tomoyo and smiles.  
"Syaoran, look at your cherry blossom." Eriol wispered to Syaoran. Syaoran looks up at Sakura in shock.  
"S-S-Sakura?" Syaoran stuttered.  
Sakura was wearing a leather skirt with cherry blossoms going like vines up the sides. (Like Tomoyo's only a skirt) Her Shirt was pink with cherry blossoms embriodered, but was short like Tomoyo's and Meilin's. She had on a light pink lipstick, light pink eye shadow, and pink scented body glitter on her face, arms, and legs. Her hair was down except had two braids, one on each side, into a bun type thing. (like the way she wears her hair in the anime, on in braids pulled together to make a circle.) Her shoes were black platforms.  
Syaoran's mouth was down to the floor. His breath had become faster, his heartbeat going above normal, steam coming out of his ears, and above all that, a cute little blush on his cheeks. Eriol bent down, grabbed Syaoran's jaw, and pulled it up back to normal. Syaoran snapped back into reality and the steaming sound went low, but the blush didn't.  
"So, uh, are you girls thirsty?" He asked.  
"Ya." They all said.  
"I'll get some drinks for you." Syaoran said.  
"Ok, thank you, I would like a rum in coke." Meilin answered.  
"Wine cooler." Tomoyo said, grabbing onto Eriol.  
"I'll just have a seven up." Sakura said looking at Syaoran, who's blush grew redder.  
"Ok, I'll just......... ah!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed as he tripped on a table.  
"Syaoran! Are you ok?" Sakura asked while helping him up. Syaoran's blush became darer when she touched him.  
"uh, ya, fine. Well, off I go!" Syaoran ran away.  
"Ok..........." Sakura turned around.  
"Sakura! Come on! Let's dance!" Meilin exclaimed.  
"I don't think so........" Sakura trailed.  
"I thought you knew how." Meilin said.  
"No, I don't." Sakura explained.  
"Ok, then, go meet up with Syaoran." Meilin pushed Sakura to Syaoran.  
"Hey." Sakura said after Meilin left.  
"Hi....." Syaoran answered in a squeeky voice. "Why aren't you dancing?"  
"I don't know how." Sakura explained.  
"Let me teach you." Syaoran stood up form the stool.  
"What?! No.........." Sakura exclaimed.  
"Come on." Syaoran held out his hand.  
"Hoe...." Sakura took his hand. 


	4. The dance, the kiss, and the mystery.

Authors Notes: OK! Chapter 4! I'm so happy! Ok, from what we left off was Syaoran attempeing to teach Sakura how to the nightclub music. What will happen? He he he, please review. Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ooh that dress so scandalis,  
and you know another nigar couldn't handle it,  
cause you shaking that thing like hoosh to hish,  
with the look in the eyes so devilish,  
make my way to the hip hop top,  
then we cruise to the cruise and connect the dots..................."  
"Ok, Sakura, first you put your left leg out to where you're bending." Sakura did so as Syaoran did the same. They were about a inch apart. "Uh, um, ok, then, you, uh, we move back and forth." They began moving back and forth. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, now you twirl backwards on one foot and you........" Sakura did so but fell on top of him. Syaoran's breath stopped.  
"Oh! I am so sorry Syaoran! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Sakura panicked as she grabbed his hand and helped him out. They stood there with each other's hands in the other staring at eachother.  
"Hey guys, ready to go?" Eriol asked holding a drunk Tomoyo and a tired looking Meilin.  
"Ok." Sakura answered.  
When they walked out the front of the nightclub, they waved goodbye, taking their separate ways.  
"Syaoran, you should walk Sakura home." Meilin demanded.  
"But Meilin, what about you?" Sakura asked worridly.  
"We live right around the corner." Meilin answered.  
"We?" Sakura asked.  
"As in Me, my family, Syaoran, his family, and ZingYan." Meilin answered.  
"Syaoran lives with you?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, unfortunantly......" Syaoran was hit by Meilin. "And ZingYan is Meilin's son."  
"Meilin! You have a son?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Well, here's my house, Syaoran walk her home, see you at school on Monday Sakura! Bye!" Meilin ran to the house.  
"Come on Sakura." Syaoran said with a smirk. They started walking to Sakura's house. "So, you wanna get together, work on your moves?"  
"Um, ok." Sakura answered.  
"So, where's your house?" Syaoran asked, satisfied he'ld get to spend more time with Sakura.  
"We past it." Sakura answered.  
"Where is it?" Syaoran asked again, looking at Sakura who was twirling around looking for her house. Sakura found it, giving a sigh of relief, and walked towards it.  
"Ok, well, goodnight." Syaoran said.  
"Goodnight." Sakura turned around and walked up the stairs as Syaoran walked down the street. Suddenly, "Syaoran!"  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura running to him down the street. But, because she was wearing platforms, she tripped on the icy ground.  
"Sakura! Are you ok?!" Syaoran ran to her and picked her up. Sakura blushed.  
"Ya.........." Sakura trailed.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Syaoran asked.  
"When do you wanna meet? To dance, I mean." Sakura said, still blushing.  
"Tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.  
"Ok, at the park down the street?" Sakura looked for an answer.  
"Ok, sounds good." Syaoran answered.  
Sakura sighed as she made this decision. She looked up at him, and slowly, knelt up to kiss Syaoran. Syaoran bent down because he was a little taller than her and kissed back. His arms went around her waist, as hers went around his neck. They finally broke away from lack of air. Sakura looked up and smiled at Syaoran. He smiled back. It was very quiet, then.........  
"Well, good night Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed running away while waving. Syaoran waved back, blushing.  
"Goodnight." Syaoran wispered and walked off very happy.  
When Sakura got home, it was 9:15. They were only at the nightclub for an hour. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch. She was too happy.  
"How was the party?" Fujitaka asked from the kitchen.  
"Good." Sakura answered while laying down with the biggest smile.  
"Are you hungary?" He asked again.  
"No." Sakura answered.  
"Ok." The phone rang. "Can you get that?"  
"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hello?"  
"S-S-Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo on the other line.  
"Ya." Sakura answered.  
"Can youcome over, there's something I need to tell you." Tomoyo said.  
"Ok, can I spend the night?" Sakura asked.  
"Ya, please, just come." Tomoyo answered.  
"Ok, I'll be there soon.." Sakura said hanging up the phone. "That was Tomoyo, can I spend the night?"  
"Yes, I'll drive you there." Fujitaka answered while sakura got her things together. When Sakura got to Tomoyo's big mansion, Tomoyo immediately opened the door.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo grabbed her inside the house.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura aked as Tomoyo wispered in her ears that made Sakura's eyes go wide.  
  
Authors notes: Mua ha ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! What could it be? I know, it's probably obvious, but play along please? Ok, please review! Ja ne! 


	5. Shopping, Shopping, Gift?!

Authors Notes: Ok, ok, there's obviously a couple of possibilities that could have happened:  
1.Tomoyo's pregnant  
2.Eriol was shot  
3.Tomoyo was raped  
4.Tomoyo's pregnant so One of Tomoyo's "Mysterious" cousins geos to kill Eriol. (Hm...........)  
5.Tomoyo's parents died.  
6.Tomoyo's gonna die.  
  
Ok, well, sorry for the weight but I was buisy this week. I am also working on another fanfiction but I haven't sent it out. But it will be coming soon. If you guys would like to know, put it in the reviews and I'll put a previews on the ones I'm working. Ok, on with the fic! Warning: This chapter has nothing from Save The Last Dance the movie. I'm not going to make it exactly like Save the Last Dance!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo grabbed her inside the house.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo wispered something in her ear that made her eyes wide. "What?!" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura satdown. "What are you going to tell Eriol?"  
"Nothing." Tomoyo answered. "There is a cure, and I don't want him to know until for sure I have it."  
"But you do!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Yes, but until I know for sure that the cure didn't work and there's no hope for me." Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura.  
"But there always is hope for you. " Sakura answered. "You just got to believe in it."  
"You're right." Tomoyo said. "Come on, lets make some popcorn and watch some movies."  
The next day the girls were found asleep with bowls in their hands, Sakura sleeping in the blowl of butter popcorn, until the sun came up. Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. Tomoyo woke up and got up to get it. When she opened the door, she had a great shock.  
"Eriol? Syaoran?" Tomoyo was shocked, the guys usually slept in on the weekend, at least till ten. But seven was ridiculous.  
"Hey Tomoyo." Eriol answered kissing Tomoyo as Syaoran made a gagging face. "We just wanted to see if you wanted to go out shoppingwith us, and we'll go get Sakura since Syaoran knows where she lives." Syaoran said in a teasing way as Syaoran hit him upside the head.  
"No need, she's here." Tomoyo answered letting them in.  
"What? There's no way! I walked her home!" Syaoran screamed.  
"Well she came over, is that a problem?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No............" Syaoran trailed.  
"I'll go get her, we're going to eat brekfast first though." Tomoyo said turning around as the guys said "Ok."  
The guys stood downstairs to see how Sakura looks in the morning, one of them to blackmail her and the other to know more about her. (AN: Oh come on! You can see plainly who is who!) The guys hear   
Tomoyo said "Sakura" lightly. Then it got louder and louder and louder until "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The guys sweatdropped when they heard Tomoyo scream at the top of her lungs and Sakura scream "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!" As they heard a bang on the floor and also heard a bowl fall on the ground.  
"Sakura, the guys are outside and wants us to go shopping with them." Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura walked downstairs.  
"But I don't have money." Sakura whined.  
"Just look around, I'll know what you like then." Tomoyo answered.  
"Hey Sakura, is that the new hairstyle or is putting popcorn in your hair supposed to help it?" Eriol asked as Sakura realized she still had popcorn in her hair. Syaoran giggled as he saw this scene, which was the first time that ever happened. Sakura pulled out the popcorn and walked into the kitchen. The other three followed. After they were done eating, the girls got dressed and ready and left with the boys. Tomoyo took everyone to every clothing store there was in Hong Kong. Then they passed by a jewlery store and Tomoyo naturally talked them into going inside. Sakura looked through th glass windows and found a beautiful ring. It had a silver band and a amethyst. (AN: I am gonna use the money as if it were in america because........ 1. Not to confuse anyone. 2. I don't know how to use yen. And 3. Because I'm watching beauty and the beast for the first time in seven years.) She asked how much was it.  
"Excuse me, how much is this ring?"  
"$500" The man answered.  
"Hoe? Ok, thank you." Sakura turned around.  
"What did you want?" Syaoran asked her.  
"That ring, but it's too much." Sakura answered.  
"Oh." Syaoran saw Tomoyo and Eriol with a bag.  
"Ready to go?" Tomoyo questioned.  
"Well, I saw something that I'm gonna get for my mom, you guys go out and I'll be right out." Syaoran explained. They went outside and waited for Syaoran. When Syaoran came back out, he had a small bag in his hands.  
"What did you get your mom?" Eriol asked.  
"Uh......." Syaoran trailed. "Nothing."  
"Well, Tomoyo deosn't feel good again. Walk Sakura home again?" Eriol asked.  
"Ok, come on Sakura, bye guys." Syaoran answered.  
"Bye!" Sakura waved.  
"Bye!" Eriol and Tomoyo waved.  
The whole walk was very quiet. Even when they were with Tomoyo and Eriol, it was very uncomfortable. The kiss the night before was something both would always think about everytime they saw eachother.  
"So, here's your house." Syaoran said.  
"Ya." Sakura answered.  
"Ok, um, this is for you, don't open it here, just, uh, open it inside." Syaoran ran off waving. "Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye!" Sakura waved back.  
She ran inside and sat on the couch. She was all alone and put on some music. She looked at the box. She tried to figure out what it was before she opened it. She had enough. She undid the rybon and opened the box that revealed............ 


	6. The date, What Tomoyo really has, and a ...

AN: Ok! Chapter 6! I bet you're happy. Ok, well, I hope you enjoy it. I have a new fanfic I was working on. It's called "Model Behavior". It's rated "R" but it's not that bad. Ok? Well, here's chapter Six!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sakura gasped at what she saw.The box revealed the amethyst ring that she had wanted. But there was also a diamond neclace and a pair of earings in the shape of a heart with diamonds. She felt tears built up in her eyes. She found a piece of paper in the box. She opened the paper and saw what was written on it.  
"Please meet me at Cafe' France' (AN: OK! OK! CHEEP BUT THAT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF!) at 7:30 p.m. Tonite. Wear something formal." The note said. Sakura sighed as she held the note close to her heart.  
"Yes Syaoran, I would meet you right now if you asked me." Sakur thought as she looked at the clock. 6:50. "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
It was 7:29 and Sakura hadn't gotten there yet. Syaoran sat at the table impatiantly, tapping his fingers on it. His nervous look made everyone scared. Suddenly, the door flung open and Sakura ran in. She was wearing a knee length, pink dress with white platforms and her hair was braided and pulled back into a bun in a way. The rybons that held up her hair were pink. She was wearing the neclace, earings, and ring that he gave her. She walked over to the table calmly, even though she was shaking from being nervous.  
"Hi." Syaoran greeted.  
"Hello." Sakura sat down at the table. "Thank you for the jewlery."  
"Oh, uh, it, was, uh, nothing." Syaoran smiled. "It was no problem."  
"No! But it was so thoughtful and it must have been a lot..........." Sakura stopped. "I never really got a gift like this before........" Sakura then thought about her life with her mother and brother, and was so preoccupied in thinking that that she didn't realize the tears flowing down her face.  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked as he moved to the seat next to her and put on arms around her. Sakura's head then leaned into Syaoran's shoulder and cried even more. He comforted her by hugging her tightly and put his head on top of hers. "What's wrong? Was it something I did? Please stop crying."  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, tears still streaming down her face. "No, you didn't do anythhing. It's just, I miss my mom and brother."  
"Well, why don't you visit them?" Syaoran suggested.  
"It's not possible." Sakura replied.  
"Why?" Syaoran questioned.  
"Because they're dead." Sakura looked down. "They're dead, they're dead, they're dead, they're dead!"  
"Sh............. It's ok." Syaoran picked Sakura up so she could stand up. "Do you want to take a walk?"  
"Ok." They walked out of the cafe and began walking through the park talking. Sakura told Syaoran what happened to her and her family and what happened that made her come here. Syaoran grabbed her and as tears began flowing again. Her head rested on his shoulder.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
"Hm........" Sakura hummed.  
"Do you still want to do it? Do you still want to model?" Syaoran looked at Sakura's blank face.  
"Yes, yes I do." Sakura finally answered.  
"Then why don't you go for it. And I'll be there with you all the way, no matter what." Syaoran told her as she quickly hugged him as she heard his answer.  
As they walked back to Sakura's house, still hand in hand, Sakura's head still on Syaoran's shoulder. Soon they walked up to the door. "Well, thanks for inviting me to dinner." Syaoran nodded. "And I promise next time not to have a nervous breakdown." They both giggled. "Do you.............. wanna come inside?"  
"Sure." Syaoran agreed as they walked through the door.  
"Hello?" Sakura yelled as she walked in. Syaoran followed her with her hands guiding him. "Hello?" No answer. "I guess we're all alone." Sakura turned around.  
"Well, I better be going............" Syaoran trailed as he walked to the door but realized Sakura was still holding onto Syaoran's hands. Both tried to pull away but couldn't. "Are you going to be ok?" Syaoran asked.  
"Ya, I'll be fine." Their hands finally dropped. "Well, bye."  
"Ok, Bye." Syaoran began walking down the stairs as Sakura was closing the door.   
Suddenly, the door was pushed again and Syaoran rushed To Sakura, quickly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as the kiss became more passionant and, also, deeper as their mouths opened nd invited eachother. Finally that one kiss broke into small little kisses on the mouth until the kisses came to a complete stop. Sakura's breath came slowly as did Syaorans. They could feel eachother's heartbeats against eachother. They slowly pulled away as Syaoran ran down the stairs to the street.  
"Good night!" He exclaimed, waving.  
"Good night!" Sakura waved back very happy as she walked into the house and locked the door going to bed.  
Sakura and Syaoran went to sleep dreaming about the other person that they knew they were already falling in love with.  
The next day, Tomoyo went to the doctor's office. Sakura came along because Tomoyo had asked her to go with her.  
"I'm sorry Miss Daidoji, we had a mix up with the results. It turns out that you, Tomoyo, do indeed have something, but it will go away in about eight months.  
"What do you mean doctor?" Tomoyo asked the doctor.  
"Miss Daidoji, You're pregnant." The doctor told her as Tomoyo passed out.  
When Tomoyo woke up, she saw she was in the doctor's bed with Sakura sitting next to her.  
"Tomoyo! You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed. "Looks like you have to tell Eriol now."  
"Yes, yes, but I'm now nervous." Tomoyo explained.  
"Well, how about we invite him to lunch and you tell him?" Sakura suggested.  
"Ok, and let's have Syaoran come too." Tomoyo said in a teasing way. "How are things going with you two anyway?"  
"Uh, um, uh, well, you see, the funny thing is.........." Sakura stuttered.  
"Something happened!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "What happened?"  
"We, uh, kissed." Sakura answered.  
"How many times?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Well, uh, once on friday.............. then at least eight last night....................... and the first one was.............." Sakura paused.  
"What?" Tomoyo looked at her in curiosity.  
"The first one las night was very......... Passionate?" Sakura wondered.  
"Ah...... I see." Tomoyo said. "Come on, let's go."  
The girls left the room and began walking to Sakura's house to hear all about what happened on the date and everything....................... 


	7. I think I'm in love with you, I'm pregna...

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Well, well, well, wonder how that happened? Huh? Huh? *wink*wink* no longer innocent.................... Well, ok, CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER KNEW I'D MAKE IT THIS FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*Thinks to herself "LOL"*) Oh, also, I am using only one Japanese word in this chapter.  
Kawaii - Cool or something like that.  
OK! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the street towards Sakura's house, as she explained what happened the night before.  
"Kawaii........." Tomoyo squealed.  
"Anyway, when did you and Eriol................" Sakura paused, "Start, a, uh, let's just say..... Family?"  
"Eh? Uh? Um, well, you see..............." Tomoyo blushed.  
"So when are you going to tell him?" Sakura asked.  
"Well when are you going to tell Syaoran..............." Tomoyo thought. "Hey, I've got an idea."  
"What?" Sakura waited for a response.  
"When I tell Eriol, you know, you tell Syaoran how you feel about him." Tomoyo explained.  
"O-o-ok." Sakura stuttered.  
"OK! LET'S GO!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she pulled Sakura to her house to call Eriol and Syaoran.  
"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from freedom.  
Tomoyo and Sakura were supposed to meet Eriol and Syaoran at Cafe' France' at 11:00. It was now 10:50.   
"Good luck Tomoyo." Sakura wished.  
"Good luck to you too." Tomoyo walked in first, then Sakura walked in second.  
  
*~* With Sakura *~*  
  
"Hello Syaoran." Sakura said behind him. Syaoran turned around to see a pair of emerald eyes.  
"Hi Sakura, is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked as she went to sit across from him.  
"Syaoran, there's something I need to tell you..........."  
  
*~* With Tomoyo *~*  
  
"Hello Eriol." Tomoyo said, walking to the table, sitting across from him.  
"Hello Tomoyo, how are you feeling?" Eriol asked.  
"Fine. Actually, this is why I'm here." Tomoyo then continued. "The reason why I've been feeling very sick is because I'm pregnant."  
  
*~* With Sakura *~*  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
"I-I-I-IthinkI'minlovewithyouSyaoran." Sakura said all at once. Sakura's head went low, not wanting to look at him.   
Syaoran eyes were wide, then softened."Ok, well, I guess this means we're in a relationship, huh?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's head shot up in suprise.  
"What?" Sakura questioned.  
"I think I'm in love with you too Sakura." Syaoran answered as he grabbed her hand. "Want to go somewhere else?"  
"Ok, the park?" Sakura asked as they both stood up.  
"Ok." They both walked out happily.  
  
*~* With Tomoyo *~*  
  
Eriol accidentally jammed his knife into the wooden table instead of his Steak. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open.  
"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Eriol screamed, the very first time anyone had heard him scream.  
"I gotta go........" Tomoyo almost ran out until Eriol grabbed her wrist.  
"How did this happen Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
"IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO ERIOL!" Tomoyo exclaimed as they walked out of the cafe'.  
"BUT I DON'T REMEMBER TANGOING!" Eriol yelled.  
"Eriol, look, if you want to be apart of this babies life or not, tell me later." Tomoyo said as she ran away crying.  
"What do I do............." Eriol thought. "What should I do? What did I do? I ruined the love of my life's life. I should get some opinions."  
Eriol walked to his house and went into his room with Spinner Sun reading a book. Eriol sat in his big, red chair.  
"Nakuru!" Eriol exclaimed.  
"Yes master!" Nakuru ran into the room.  
"I have a friend that got his girlfriend into trouble. And, he needs to know what to do." Eriol said.  
"You got Tomoyo pregnant?!" Nakuru exclaimed.  
"How do you know these things?" Eriol asked shocked.  
"That's the famous line everyone uses so that no one knows it's you." Nakuru teased. "I think you should help her through everything. And, also, marry her."  
"You're right." Eriol said. "I have to go see Tomoyo!"  
"Hurry up! Good luck!" Nakuru yelled at Eriol.  
Eriol ran as fast as he could to Tomoyo's house. He ran to the door and rang the doorbell. Finally, a servant opened the door with a sad look on his face.  
"Hello Hirigazawa-kun, sorry but Daidoji-san isn't feeling good." The servant told him.  
"Please sir, let me see her." Eriol pleaded.  
"Ok, come this way." The servant led Eriol to a room where crying could be heard.  
"Thank you sir." Eriol said as he knocked on the door. "Tomoyo, it's me Eriol, please let me in."  
The door opened revealing Tomoyo. She wiped away her tears and then...................  
  
Author's Notes: What did she do? Huh? Read the next chapter! Chapter eight! AHHHHHHHHHH! 


	8. Thousands of kisses

Author's Notes: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!! This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, aren't I? *Slaps herself across the face a couple of times. LOL!* Ok, soon there will be a dance chapter, I know, it doesn't fall into the main story of StLD, but it's good, right? *Gets tomatoes thrown at her* OK! OK! THANK YOU FANS WHO ARE LOYAL AND DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem.............. Ok, I now dedicate this chapter to my friends....................  
Chelsea  
Audrey  
Leonna  
Bryan  
Jon (Soon enough Leonna, soon enough............ Oh no, she's gonna kill me for that.)  
Rochelle  
Ana  
Erika  
Clarissa  
Steven  
Ok! On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked through the park, hand in hand, with Sakura's head on Syaoran's shoulder. Suddenly, they found an arcade.  
"Oh come on Syaoran! It'll be fun!" Sakura dragged Syaoran into the arcade.  
"Well, what do you want to play?" Syaoran looked at where Sakura was pointing. "The Dance Alternative Game? Are you sure it's pretty hard."  
"Yes I'm sure! Take it as one of your lessons." Sakura joked as she went into her pocket.  
"Allow me." Syaoran put in the coins as they stepped on the game.   
The music started to the beat as the signs came up showing what to do. Of coarse, being Mr. Perfect, Syaoran hit every move. But Sakura on the other hand, being Ms. Confused, mostly missed every move. The music stopped at the end of the game and showed the scores.  
  
Syaoran:  
Twenty out of Twenty! Stage cleared!  
  
Sakura:  
Six out of Twenty. Keep practicing, for both our sakes.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed as everyone turned to look at her. Syaoran sweatdropped.  
"It's ok Sakura, it was your first try." Syaoran comforted as he wiped the sweat off his head.  
"Easy for you to say, you've done this more times then me." Sakura looked down. "I did horrible and that was easy-beginners!"  
"It's ok, you, uh, just, uh, need some, practice?" Syaoran tried to say something good. Sakura just smiled.  
"Come on, I need to go home. Will you walk me?" Sakura asked as Syaoran knelt down and kissed her.  
"Yes, of coarse I will." Syaoran answered. "Loser.............."  
Sakura hit him. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Then she kissed him. "I forgive you."  
Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura's hand went over his and that was on her stomache and grabbed his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder as he kept her warm in the cold night. They walked like that very silently. They finally got to her house. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
"Do you want to come inside, again?" Sakura asked, going int her pocket, his hand still entangled with hers, and grabbed her key.  
"Ok." Syaoran let go of her hand so that she could open the door.  
"Hello?" Sakura walked inside. "Hello?" She walked through the whole house. She came back to the living room. "We're all alone, again."  
"This time I won't leave." Syaoran walked over to Sakura, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I love you."  
"I think I love you too." Sakura giggled as she kissed him. "Do you want to watch tv?"  
"Ok." They walked over to the couch, but then realized there was no tv. So, Sakura turned on the radio.  
"Well, since there's no tv, why don't you teach me how to dance?" Sakura asked him as he got up.  
"Alright." Syaoran walked next to her. "Ok, move your foot out..........." Syaoran began instructing her what to do. But before he knew it, Sakura tripped while turning, and fell on top of him. Sakura looked down at him. Se couldn't take it anymore, she kissed him passionantly, as he did so also. Their kiss got deeper, and deeper, and deeper...................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was standing at her door. She looked down. What is he going to tell her? He wants to be with her and help with the baby? Or he doesn't want anything to do with the baby.  
"Leave Eriol, leave now." Tomoyo slammed the door in his face.  
Eriol rubbed his swolen red nose and nocked on the door again. "Tomoyo, let me in."  
"You can tell me through the door, can't you?" Tomoyo's voice came out muffely through the door.  
"Ok........" Eriol reached into his pocket.   
The blue velvet box came out of it in his hands. (AN: I didn't tell you he grabbed a ring?) It was small enough to fit under the door. He slid it under the door where it stopped next to Tomoyo, who was leaning against the door, crying, and cuddling her stomach. Wen she heard something slide on the wooden floor, she looked down to see the blue velvet box. She picked it up, and opened it. There it was, an engagement ring with a white diamond and purple amathysts around it. Tomoyo gasped at what she saw.  
Eriol took the gasp as she had seen the ring. "Tomoyo, will you marry me?"  
Tomoyo stood up and turned to the door. Eriol was against it t hear anything, but, didn't. Tomoyo grabbed the knob quietly and opened the door, not knowing Eriol was against it.  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol screamed as he landed on the floor next to Tomoyo's feet.  
"Oh my god! Eriol, are you ok?" Tomoyo knelt down next to him and checked him. "Phew! You're ok.."  
"You're, you're wearing the ring! Deos that mean you say yes?!" Eriol asked, excited.  
"Yes Eriol, I will marry you." Tomoyo answered as Eriol sat up and kissed her. "Because I love you too much to say no."  
"I love you too." Eriol pulled Tomoyo close to her and kissed her. He kissed her probably a thousand times until Tomoyo stopped him with her hand.  
"But, you have to be willing to keep our baby, and you have to be willing to help take care of it." Tomoyo demanded.  
"Yes, yes, and yes." Eliye said inbetween kisses.  
"G-oo-d" Tomoyo tried to say inbetween kisses.  
Eriol picked Tomoyo up. "Now, for the makeup." Eriol grinned evily. "And we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."  
"Yes, I guess so." Tomoyo giggled as Eriol ran into her room with her in his arms. He laid her down on her bed and kissed Tomoyo's belly. Eriol then moved up to Tomoyo's lips and kissed her as they began taking off eachother's clothes.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's apartment door opened revealing Syaoran walking out. Sakura grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. She put her arms around his neck as he put his aroung her waist. Slowly, they knelt in and kissed eachother. Before Sakura could allow it to go deeper, Syaoran pulled away.  
"I don't want to stay here all night." Syaoran admitted.  
"It wouldn't be that bad, my dad is going to be gone all week." Sakura said in a suductive way.  
"Maybe another time. I don't want to wear you out too much." Syaoran said.  
"Or are you just afraid I'll wear you out?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, still being very suductive.  
"Sakura............" Syaoran trailed in a squeeky voice. "I'll see you tommorow."  
"Ok, bye." Sakura suductively kissed him on the mouth once more.  
"Bye." Syaoran left with a squeeky voice and began shaking his head, thinking of what they could be doing if he did stay.  
Sakura shut the door closed the door and slid down it. She had just done something amazing, something she had never done before. And neither did he. They both experianced something together they would never forget, ever.  
  
Author's Notes: OK! Both couples got some! What? What did you say? You had no idea Syaoran and Sakura *cough*cough*? Well, they did! Now, if my guys friends were reading this, they would be doing something crazy. They would be adjusting their pants. In Simply Irresistable, the girl's friend / su chief tells her that when men are thinking about sex, they adjust their pants. So, my guy friends know that and mess with me!!!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!!1 they're driving me nuts! K, Ja ne! 


	9. Who's the mysterios person? (Cliff hange...

Author's Notes: Ok! I'm listening to JLO, and typing at 8:46 p.m.! Sorry if this chapter is short, but my parents make me go off at 9:00! K! Ja!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol layed in bed together, dreaming of eachother until they heard a loud.............  
"What the hell are you doing to my cousin!?" Asked the unsuspected man at the door. Tomoyo sat up and looked surprised.  
"T-T-T..............."  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up with a doorbell. She got up and answered it. There stood a shy looking Syaoran.  
"GoodmorningSakura."  
"Good morning Syaoran."  
"Doyouwanttogosomewheretoday?" (AN: Is Syaoran nervous or am I hyper?)  
"Sure, hold on, let me get dressed." Sakura led Syaoran in and closed the door. She turned around and kissed him strongly on the lips. "I'll be right back."  
"Ok......" Syaoran waited for Sakura as she came outin a light pink shirt and white nikkers. "Ready?"  
"Ya, let's go." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and they walked out her apartment. They rushed to the arcade to practice more of the dancing game.  
  
~First game~  
Syaoran:  
20 out of 20. Stage cleared.  
  
Sakura:  
10 out of 20. Keep trying.  
  
~Second game~  
  
Syaoran:  
20 out of 20. Stage cleared. (AN: *Clowcardmystery sweatdrops'*)  
  
Sakura:  
12 out of 20. Keep going!  
  
~Third game~  
  
Syaoran:  
20 out of 20. Stage cleared! (AN: Wow! Mr.Perfect!)  
  
Sakura:  
14 out of 20. Good job!  
  
~Fourth game~  
  
Syaoran:  
20 out of 20. Stage cleared! (AN: AHEM! *CCM Sweatdroppeds'*)  
Sakura:  
17 out of 20  
  
~Fourth game~  
  
Syaoran:  
20 out of 20. Stage cleared. (AN: Alright already! Damn!)  
  
Sakura:  
20 out of 20! Stage cleared! (AN: HUH? *CCM checks script.* Oh.. right..........)  
  
"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Want to go to your house?" Syaoran suggested.  
"Ok." Sakura grabbed his hand happily and walked to her apartment.  
Syaoran and Sakura walked together and kissed eachother every once in a while. When they finally got there, she turned around and kissed him on the lips until........  
"Ahem!" A manly voice screamed. Sakura stopped and turned to the man and screeched as she saw the scene.  
"T-T-T-T................"  
  
AN: OK! Don't flame me! It's time for me to go! I'll write tomorrow! Ja ne!  
P.S. Won't expect the mysterious person. 


	10. Sakura Leaving Hong Kong?! This can't be...

Anuthor's Notes!: Ok! Everyone's guessed it! But, you'll be surprised........... ^_^ Ok, enough suspense! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sakura stared at the man standing right in front of her with scares on his body. But with him was a familiar woman also with scares. Her father had a very shocked but depressed look on his face. Sakura stuttered in shock.  
"T-T-T-T-Touya?! Mom?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura then passed out.  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran exclaimed as he caught her.  
"Who are you?" Touya demanded.  
"I'm her boyfriend!" Syaoran told everyone as he picked Sakura up and laid her on the couch.  
"Hello Syaoran, I'm Sakura's mother." Nadeshiko said. "I'm sorry, but could you leave us alone."  
"Sure.........." Syaoran answered. 'I thought her mother and brother were dead......'  
Syaoran walked out in a very thought state. He was wondering if Sakura had lied to him, or there was something that caused them to think they were dead. What did this mean? Would she have to leave? Would she get to stay?   
Sakura finally woke up thirty minutes later. "Mama? Touya?"  
"It's ok Sakura, we're here." Her mother hushed.  
"B-But, I thought you were dead!" Sakura answered, not calming down.  
"That's what the doctors thought, but, we weren't.........." Nadeshiko explained. "And we've come back to take you home."  
"W-W-W-What?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"We're taking you home............" Her father said depressingly. "You're leaving in a week. Get started packing."  
The days went by like a flash. By day three, Sakura was ready to tell them. She asked them to meet under the cherry blossom tree in the field.  
"I'm moving." Sakura explained.  
"What?!" They all exclaimed. Sakura just ndded. She looked at Syaoran who looked down then got up.  
"I need to go." Syaoran said as he ran away.  
"Syaoran! Wait!" Sakura ran after him. "Syaoran!" Sakura slipped on the ground as Syaoran turned around and picked her up. "Syaoran, just talk to me."  
"No." Syaoran turned back around.  
"Are you saying just because I'm leaving you want to, break up?" Sakura asked.  
"Long distance relationships don't last." Syaoran answered. "I don't think we should see eachother anymore."  
"But, you don't want to go to the dance with me or anything?" Sakura was in the verge of tears.  
"It would be better that way." Syaoran answered cruely.  
"Fine! If you don't want to be with me than obviously you don't love me!" Sakura screamed. "But I love you!" Sakura ran away from a also crying Syaoran.  
"But I still love you........." He wispered once she was out of reach.  
The three days wait for the dance came and it was the last time she would be with her friends, so, she made the best of it. She was having fun until she saw Syaoran there. But, suprisingly, he went up to her.  
"Hi Sakura." He said.  
"Hello Syaoran." Sakura said back.  
"Will you dance with me? One, last, dance?" Syaoran stumbled.  
"Sure, as long as you save the last dance." Sakura replied.  
"Ok, I'll see you in a while." Syaoran smiled.  
"Ok." Sakura watched Syaoran leave and smiled.  
When the dance was about to end, Sakura got an important phonecall from her mother saying that she had to get there because they were leaving in thirty minutes. So, Sakura had to leave before she got to say goodbye to everyone or dance with Syaoran.  
"Tomoyo, Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
"She had to leave! She's leaving to Japan in thirty minutes!" Tomoyo cried.  
"What? No! She can't leave!" Syaoran screamed.  
"Why?" Tomoyo questioned.  
"Because I have to tell her I love her too!" And with that, Syaoran rna oof.  
Syaoran caught a cab and had it driven to the airport, but, once he got there, The airplane had already taken off.  
"No..................."  
  
AN: Wah!!!!!!!!!!!!! She left! She left! She left! She left! This chapter is short, I know, don't flame me! I still have my curfue, but tommorow's chapter is going to be long! OK? But this isn't the end! Why do you think I took a little of "Save the last dance" and named it that? Don't you think the dance is gonna be done? (In the future though!) Ok, here's a preview! :  
  
Chapter 11!  
  
*~* Five years later *~*  
  
'I can't believe they made me go to this Fashion show.' Syaoran thought. 'I mean, I'm a reporter, but I don't talk about fashion shows! That should be Meilin's job! Tomoyo's too busy with Sakura.............. (Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter.) and Eriol wouldn't do it, why should I?' Syaoran showed the Usher his VIP pass and was alowed into the show. The techno music started and the wemon started walking. Syaoran looked up at a girl with pink heels and a beautiful designer pink dress with auburn hair and green....... Those green eyes, they look so familiar............ 'Sakura?'  
"Sakura?" Syaoran thought outloud.  
"Hm.........." Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran. "SYAORAN?!" Sakura exclaimed, then tripped and fell into the audience and almost hit the ground until she felt two arms under her. She looked up and saw those amber eyes that were full of love and worry.  
"Sakura, are you ok?" 


	11. The reunion and an award!

Author's Notes: Ok! There's only one more chapter after this one! :( But, I better enjoy the time when I am writing Save the Last Dance! OK! I will be finishing "Model Behavior" after this, and I am going to do a Saint Tail fanfiction. There is just not enough ST fanfics out there. Ok, Well, on with the fic!  
  
"No.............." Syaoran saw the gate closing as he ran to stop the airplane from taking off. "No! Stop! I need to get in there!"  
"Ticket?" The flight intendent asked.  
"But, there's someone in there I need to..........." Syaoran stopped as he saw the airplane leave. "Sakura............."  
  
*Five years later*  
  
'I can't believe they made me do to this Fashion show...........' Syaoran thought. 'I mean, I'm a reporter, but I don't talk about fashion shows! That should be Meilin's job! Tomoyo's too busy with Sakura.............. (Tomoyo and Eriol's daughter.) And Eriol wouldn't do it, but why   
Should I?' Syaoran showed the Usher his VIP pass and was allowed into the show. The techno music started and the women started walking. Syaoran looked up at a girl with pink heels and a beautiful designer pink dress with auburn hair and green....... Those green eyes, they look so familiar. 'Sakura?'  
"Sakura?" Syaoran thought outloud.  
"Hm..........." Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran. "SYAORAN?!" Sakura exclaimed, then tripped and fell into the audience and almost hit the ground until she felt two arms under her. She looked up and saw those two amber eyes full of love and worry.  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked as he helped her up.  
"Yes............." Sakura answered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm a reporter, and I was sent here to do a story on this." Syaoran smiled. "At first I was reluctant, but now I'm happy I came." Sakura giggled at Syaoran's silliness.  
"Is everything all right?" The designer asked.  
"Well, I'm still feeling a little sick.......... Do you think......" Sakura answered, not completing her sentence.  
"Yes Sakura, Um, can I help you?" She asked Syaoran.  
"I'm a, uh, old friend." Syaoran answered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but could you take her to her dressing room?" She pointed to the back.  
"Sure." Syaoran picked Sakura up as she giggled then pretended she was coughing. "Show me where it is."  
"This is it." Sakura pointed to a door that said "Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Ok........" Syaoran opened the door and carried her in. Can you get dressed? Or do I need to help you?"  
"That would be good........." Sakura giggled. "For old times sake........."  
"Ok.........." Syaoran got Sakura's clothes and helped her get off her dress and put on her bra. She put her arms up as he slipped on her shirt. Sakura stepped out of the dress and got her pants and put them on. "Shall we?"  
"We shall." Sakura allowed Syaoran take her hand. "Where do you want to go?"  
"I thought you were sick?" Syaoran looked at Sakura suspiciously.  
"Unless I have the giggles sickness, I'm very healthy." Sakura giggled once more.  
"Ok, dinner?" Sakura nodded as they went to a fancy restaurant.   
Sakura and Syaoran had dinner and talked over what had been going on in the last years that they had been apart.  
"So, they named her after me?" Sakura asked.  
"Yea, they want her to meet you one day. Her birthday is coming up soon you know." Syaoran explained.  
"I should go down to Hong Kong soon, to visit everyone." Sakura said as she looked down at her Saki. All of a sudden they heard very familiar music playing. They looked over at the arcade and saw the Dance Alternative game.  
"You want to."  
"Sounds good."  
They grabbed eachothers hands and ran into the arcade. They waited for one of the kids that were playing the game to be done. Once they were done, they went up on the floor and put in the coins.  
"You do the honors." Syaoran said, pointing to the keyboard. His eyes widened as he saw what she chose. "EXPERT?! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!"  
"You'ld be surprised............" The music started and they began dancing.  
Soon, they were attracting crowds. No one ever dared to pick expert, and now these friends were making it look like it was easy, and made every move together and almost the same. Soon, the music died down as there was a great applause. Syaoran and Sakura blushed as they looked at the screen, their breathings hard and deep.  
  
Syaoran:  
90 out of 90! Licensed Expert!  
  
A piece of papercame out saying that Syaoran was indeed an expert. The people applauded at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at a hopeful looking Sakura. He grabbed her hand. Her head shot his way.  
  
Sakura:  
90 out of 90! Licenced Expert!  
  
Sakura stood in shock as the people applauded her. She looked down as the piece of paper came out. She read the paper and screamed as she read her certificate. She screamed and jumped on Syaoran and hugged him. Suddenly, she kissed Syaoran, who kissed back. The applause kept going as the kiss did. The kiss became deeper as the people kept applauding. Finally someone said...........  
"Get a room!"  
"Gladely! Syaoran picked up Sakura and carried her to his car as the game ended and showed the records. On the #1 spot, the line said.  
1.Syaoran&Sakura4everWinner: Syaoran Li90 out of 90!  
2.Syaoran&Sakura4everWinner: Sakura Li90 out of 90!  
  
Syaoran laid Sakura gently in his car as she led him to her apartment. Syaoran stopped in front of her building and ran around the car to Sakura's side and picked her up. He carried her all the way to the top floor where Sakura's apartment was. Sakura got out her keys and put them into the slot. She unlocked the door and Syaoran carried her in. He locked the door and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and laid a gentle kiss on her lips as he pulled her shirt up as she began unbuttoning his..............  
  
Sakura woke up with no one next to her. She knew it wasn't a dream because she felt the same way she felt the first time, but not sore. That was the second time it had ever happened, And both times were with Syaoran. She hadn't even been in any other relationship since she had been with Syaoran, and she was still in love with him. But, the question was, was he still in love with her?  
"Syaoran.........?" Sakura wispered tiredly.  
"Good morning." Syaoran said quietly, brining in a tray with breakfast. "These are the only things that were in the kitchen, so I tried my best to be creative." Syaoran gently laid the tray on her lap. "I hope you're hungry, and I hope you're not sore like last time."  
Sakura giggled as she began to eat what was on the tray, but then noticed a string tied onto the fork. She moved the tray and set it beside her as Syaoran smiled. Sakura wrapped a sheet around her and began holding onto the string as she followed it out of her room. The string led to the living room on her couch. On it, was a velvet box. Sakura gasped as she saw the box. Could it be..........? She picked up the box and opened it as she found an engagement ring with a square diamond. (AN: I love that style!)  
"Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran asked behind her. Sakura turned around with tears in her big emerald eyes.  
"YES!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran and jumped onto him. He laughed as he picked her up.  
"Really?" Syaoran excitedly asked.  
"Yes, yes, and yes!" Sakura said as she put the ring on her left finger. "I love you!"  
"I love you too!" Syaoran ran with Sakura in his arms as he rushed into her bedroom with her giggling.  
  
Author's Notes: Cute? Corny? Crazy? Tell me! There is probably only going to be one more chapter and Save the Last Dance will be completed! Ok, so, Please review! I'll start working on chapter 12! OK? Ja ne! 


	12. My wedding and a special secret (Last an...

AN: This is the final chapter! Wah! It's going to be X-Tra long though. Like, on shows that are 30 minutes, when it's the season finale it's an hour? Like that. OK? Thank you everyone for your support for my first fanfic that has been posted. *Begins crying* Well, I'm going to start a fanfic, "Cardcaptor Violet." I'll write the summary in the end. Good-bye and thank you all! *Blows kisses at everyone while walking off her own imaginary stage.*  
  
Previously on "Save the Last Dance."  
  
"Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran asked behind her. Sakura turned around with tears in her big emerald eyes.  
"YES!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran and jumped onto him. He laughed and picked her up.  
"Really?" Syaoran excitedly asked.  
"Yes, yes, and yes!" Sakura said as she put the ring on her left finger. "I love you!"  
"I love you too!" Syaoran ran with Sakura in his arms as he rushed into her bedroom with her giggling.  
  
Chapter 12 (finale!)  
  
3 months later  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who began waking up from an "afternoon" nap. "Hello sleepyhead." Syaoran stroked some still damp bangs from Sakura's forehead.  
A winter storm was roaring outside that made the windowsill have a clatter when the raindrops hit it. The room was very dim. The only light was the light that was outside, and the sky barely let ut any light. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and kissed him gently but firmly as she pressed her body against his.  
"I can't believe I'm marrying you. Won't the others be surprised..........." Sakura smirked as she gave Syaoran another passionate kiss, then little kisses, each time whispering "I love you."  
"So, you're staying with Tomoyo and Meiling while Eriol stays with me, so that the men are away from the women?" Syaoran joked.  
"Yep. And don't get any ideas on 'last minute one-night-stands', because the wedding will be off right then and there." Sakura threatened.  
"Your the only one I've done that with Sakura..........." Syaoran mummbled.  
"I know, same here." Sakura kissed him. "I better get going, the wedding's tomorrow. I got to get to Tomoyo's before I get bad luck."  
Syaoran watched as Sakura got on her clothes and grabbed her bag. Syaoran growled and got up. He put on his pants and shirt and grabbed the keys.  
"I'll drive you." Syaoran said as he grabbed the pink and green umbrellas and handed Sakura the pink one.  
"Ok." Sakura walked out of the apartment and opened the umbrella. Syaoran did the same as they walked down to the green car with raindrops all over it. Syaoran started the car and drove through Hong Kong. (AN: I did say they're in Hong Kong right? He he, sorry.) He finally got to Tomoyo and Eriol's. Syaoran let Sakura out and walked her to the door. Finally Tomoyo answered the door.  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Eriol will be right down!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise that they were early. "Eriol!"  
"Auntie Sakura! Uncle Syaoran!" Sakura yelled happily as she lept into Sakura's arms.  
"Hello Ying Fa!" Sakura hugged Ying Fa. (AN: Ying Fa is "Cherry blossom" in chinese, and when ever I'm talking about T+E daughter, I'll refer to her as "Ying Fa" K?) "How are things with you?"  
"Fine!" Yin fa then leapt into Syaoran's arms.  
"Ow! Ying Fa!" Syaoran yelped in pain as Ying Fa accidentally kicked him in the stomach.  
"Why does that sound familiar?" Sakura giggle as Syaoran tickled Ying Fa (AN: Ok, nothing like Syaoran! But, it's my fic!) and she tried to fight him off.  
"Hello everyone!" Eriol exlaimed as he walked out with his black umbrella. "Come on Syaoran, we have to go!" Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Bye honey." He kissed her. "Bye sweety!" Eriol exclaimed as Ying Fa Leapt into his arms as he hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Eriol then walked to the car.  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura and kissed her, picking her up also. "You better marry me tomorrow."  
"And who says I will?" Sakura giggled as she giggled as she kissed him again, and again, and again.  
"Hey! You guys aren't newlyweds yet! Syaoran, you have to go! Bye!" Meilin said as Sakura kissed him one last time and Meilin pushed him to his car.  
"Bye! I love you!" Syaoran yelled.  
"I love you too! Bye!" Sakura watched as the car drove away.  
"Come on! Let's go inside and have a bachelorette party!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her in.  
What the girls thought was going to be a fullnight of partying was crashing at 12:00. But someone was creeping around to the bathroom with a box. The next day the girls woke up very weakly but didn't see Sakura any where. Then, suddenly............  
"I'm getting married today!" Sakura exclaimed as she tripped on her pajamas onto the floor as the girls screamed. "I'm ok, I think I cracked a rib, but, it deosn't matter BECAUSE I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! Ok, I need to get ready... I need make up, I need to my hair.............."  
"Well, I'm going to the bathroom." Tomoyo went into the bathroom as Sakura went into the other.  
"Oh my god! Meilin! Come here!" Tomoyo screamed. Meilin ran into the bathroom as she saw Tomoyo holding an object in her hand.  
"What is it?" Meilin asked.  
"It's a home pregnancy test............." Tomoyo said. "It's posotive. Meilin, Sakura's pregannt!"  
"Oh my god!" Meilin cried as she read the test.  
"Can you guys help me get ready?" Sakura asked from the other bathroom.  
"Yes!" Tomoyo and Meilin exclaimed as they walked into the other bathroom to get ready.  
The girls were ready and they went to the hall that Sakura would get married in. Sakura was in the other room helping Ying Fa, telling her what to do, while Tomoyo and Meiling were talking in the hall, not knowing that three other people were around the corner.  
"This is unbelievable, I mean, Sakura's pregnant? I never knew......." Tomoyo said as Meilin nodded. All of a sudden they heard a loud thump around the corner and they ran around it to find............  
"Touya? Eriol...........?" Tomoyo and Meilin looked at who had passed out. "SYAORAN!" They dragged him into the room where the best men and the groom would stay in until the wedding.  
"Syaoran? SyaORAN? SYAORAN?!" Meilin slapped Syaoran a couple of times across the face until he finally woke up.  
"God Meilin, it's my wedding day, don't bruise up my face!" Syaoan exclaimed. "Sakura's pregnant?"  
"We think so............." Tomoyo answered.  
"It's all my fault..............." Syaoran wispered. "It's...........all............My............Fault............"  
"Syaoran, it's ok, after this day, she won't be alone. She'll have you by her side.All you need to say is 'I Do'." Tomoyo comforted.  
"I do." Syaoran said. Tomoyo hit him upside the head. "Why are women so violent on wedding days?"  
"Say it at the alter you idiot!" Tomoyo yelled in his ear.  
"How am I supposed to know when when you've made me deaf?" Syaoran joked. Then, a knock came at the door. It was Fujitaka.  
"It's time." He said happily.  
Sakura was going step-by-step of what a flower girl should do to show Ying Fa what she had to do until the door burst open.  
"It's almost time!" Meilin and Tomoyo said together.  
"Ok, do you understand now?" Sakura asked. Ying Fa nodded. "Ok, I'm ready."  
The music started and the doors opened. First, Meilin came out in a red dress that went out on the bottom and also had rose going up like vines on her dress. (AN: Like the nightclub outfit!) Her hair was up and in curls. She had roses at the base of what held her hair up. Her boquet was also red roses. She had on redlipstick and light red eyeshadow. She smiled and winked at who was supposedly Syaoran...............  
Tomoyo then came out. She was wearing a lavender dress with violets going up her dress. Her dress also wentout, like Meilin's. Tomoyo's hair was also u in curls and had Violets at the base of what held her hair up. Her boquet was violets. She had on lavender eyeshadow and had lip gloss on. She winked at Eriol and Syaoran, wishing Syaoran luck.  
Then Ying Fa came down the isle. Her dress was a poofy pink dress that had cherry blossoms embroidered. Ying Fa's hair was also up in tiny curls with cherry blossoms in it. In her pink basket was many Sakura blossom petals. Then, accidentally, Ying Fa tripped and all of the petals flew up the isle, ending at the end. She got up, pretended she was being fast fowarded, and went to the end of the isle and pretended she had done the whole isle. Everyone laughed at how sweet, little, foolish, and innocent she was.  
The march then began and everyone stood up. Syaoran got a bright smile once he realized soon she'ld be with him. Sakura began walking with her father down the isle. Finally she got to the end and turned to Syaoran.  
"Whome give her away?" The priest asked.  
"I do." Fujitaka wispered.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and pulled her veil up and saw how pretty she was. She had n pink lipstick and light pink eyeshadow. Her hair was up like the others, and had many cherry blossoms in her hair, along with the veil. Her dress was tight on the top, but on the bottom, the skirt poofed out. It was embroidered in cherry blossoms all te way up. Her sleeves were shor and sheer. Syaoran looked at her and thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. God, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He had been thinking for so long that it was his turn to say "I do", and Syaoran hadn't been breathing since she got there.  
"Syaoran..........." Sakura wispered. That snapped Syaoran back into reality.  
"Oh, uh, I do." Syaoran said as Sakura smiled very sweetly st him.  
"I may now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.  
"Finally." Syaoran remarked as Sakura giggled and kissed Syaoran. Everyone roared in applause as the kiss continued. (AN: Deosn't that sound familiar?) Finally, they both broke apart and smiled. Then they embraced in a tight hug when Syaoran brought up a certain subject. "I know about the baby."  
"What?" Sakura asked, suspiciously.  
"I know you're pregnant." Syaoran answered.  
"Sorry Syaoran, but as far as I know, I'm not pregnant." Sakura told him.  
"Then, what about the pregnancy test Tomoyo and Meilin found?" Syaoran asked.  
"I don't know, but I know it's not mine." Sakura kissed him as he gave a sigh of relief.  
Meilin stood behind them and smiled. She then turned her head and looked in the direction that she had winked at before. There stood Touys, who stared at her and smiled, moving his eyebrows up and down. Meilin rose an eyebrow and smiled back.  
"I'm so happy! Finally Sakura and Syaoran are marred! I knew it would happen!" Tomoyo then got an idea. "Maybe when she gets pregnant, we can try to get pregnant, and our children will eigther be best friends, or become a couple, or both! Sakura and I will have to do some serious matchmaking if one of us has a girl and the other has a boy........" Tomoyo went into her purse and got out a mini note pad and pen and began writing down ideas as Eriol sweatdropped.  
'Why me?' Eriol thought as he pulled a lightbulb looking Tomoyo into their car as Sakura and Syaoran drove away to go to their honeymoon. Before they left, Sakura and Syaoran and (AN: In slow motion.) kissed eachother gently on the lips.  
  
The End  
  
AN: Ok, Sequel? What deos happen when Tomoyo and Sakura have kids around the same time? Will it be friendship or a matchmaking job for the two mothers? Tell me if I should write on. Ok, Cardcaptor Violet. Pretty much the same sanario, only, it has Kero and the clow cards.................. OK! Thank you for reading my fanfic, *sheds a tear* :'( I will miss writing this one. Be looking out for Cardcaptor Violet. I'll be working on it asap! K? Ja ne!  
  
Cardcaptor Violet:  
What happens if one day Violet, Madison and Eli's daughter, who was thought to have no magic what so ever, finds the Sakura book and accidentally lets loose the cards. Now Violet has to capture and change the cards into Violet or "Heart" cards. Will Shawn, Sakura and Li's son, help her capture the cards? Will the two's friendship fall into a loving relationship? It will be coming soon! 


	13. Secret revealed (Epilogue)

Save the last dance  
  
AN: Hi! I know! Really late to do this, but, I decided to write an epilogue about how Meiling tells Touya she's pregnant. ^.^ What you didn't know? He he, ok, well, here's the epilouge! Ja ne!  
  
WARNING!: MAJOR T+M MUSSINESS COMING UP!!!!!!!  
  
Epilouge  
  
Meiling walked up to Touya who was still staring at the car. She then coughed to get his attention. "Huh... Oh, hey Meiling. What is it?"  
"I need to tell you something..... Can we go somewhere private?"  
Touya let Meiling into the groom's room and closed the door. "What's wrong?"  
"Um... Um...." Meiling stumbled. "You should sit down for this...." Touya obeyed. "And get some water."  
"Just tell me!"  
"Ok! I'm pregnant Touya and it's your baby!" Meiling slapped her mouth from yelling.  
"Y-You're pregnant?"  
"Yes... I found out last night."  
Meiling's head went down, trying not to look at Touya. Touya stood up and walked over to Meiling. He pulled her head up for her to look at him, and saw tears in her eyes. He bent low and kissed her on the lips. Meiling, very shocked by his actions, wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his armsaround her waist and hugged her. Finally, the kiss ended, and they separated. Meiling felt Touya's breath on her lips.  
"Marry me...."  
"What?"  
"I said, 'Marry me'."  
"Do you really want this?"  
"Yes."  
"Would it make you happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Then.... My answer's yes."  
Touya hugged her tighter and kissed her, as she giggled from his joy.  
  
AN: Ok, now, if anyone wants to know what happens 13 years later...... Read "It only took a minute". It's the sequel to "Save the last Dance". That's also complete. ^.^ Ok, I hope you Meiling and/ or Touya fans enjoyed that they ended up with someone..... Or the T+M fans! Ok! Ja ne!  
  
~Clowcardmystery~ 


End file.
